


A Little (big) Secret

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Basically I re-read the manga, saw there was no mention of Nishinoya and wrote my own wishful speculation!Plus I adore Asanoya and saw a lack of fanfics for this underrated pair...
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	A Little (big) Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I know NOTHING geographical or really anything about Japan...so sorry if some things don't make sense? I'm Scottish, not Japanese and everything is purely researched...
> 
> Anyways, if you havent read the manga, then this fic contains spoilers so you've been warned! This is my first Haikyu fic and for Asanoya, so I hope you enjoy?

  
The adrenaline had left the three former volleyball players around an hour ago, Daichi, Suga and Asahi. As much as they wanted to stay with Hinata and Kageyama, console Hinata, congratulate Kageyama, the pair had been swept up in the aftermath of their match, leading the trio to agree to see them another time. Considering the size of the crowd, the amount of fans and interviewers...there was no way they would be able to catch a glimpse. Plus as soon as Daichi heard something about an afterparty, he knew it would most likely be reserved for the players.

They even managed to catch up with Yamaguchi before he had to head off somewhere, family emergency apparently. 

Still, they were happy to see their juniors, their growth, their achievements and that was enough. They stepped outside the building, Daichi stretched and complained about his back which led to Suga teasing him about being an old man. The familiarity made Asahi smile, made his stomach flutter in a way that it constantly felt through school.

He knew Suga was a teacher now, which was great, fitting actually considering he always gave off the impression of a mother. He was good at keeping a good control of large groups, plus he loved children. Asahi remembered a time Suga was pretending to complain that he had to help Daichi babysit his siblings, to which Daichi had told him that he enjoyed the whole experience.

Speaking of which...the former captain had actually joined the police force, though now he thought about it, that also made sense. He did have the...body shape for it after all. All those years of everyone teasing Daichi for being 'fat' when he was actually just...broad, big boned and toned with muscles. Daichi had shared a few stories with him and Suga, how he had an actual gun and his most recent and annoying arrest was when he was sent to the same house four times just because the lady inside was complaining about the noise next door.

She didnt even have any neighbours, but as soon as he told her a white lie (he arrested the invisible man next door) she never called back. He checked up on her the next day though, concerned for her health but everything was fine...

And Asahi? Well, he told them all about his college days, majoring in Art which led to fashion and then eventually moving up to an actual fashion designer. His glasses were merely reading glasses because his sight started to worsen the year before but his nerves had definitely gotten better, he wasn't literally shaking at the mention of something brand new and 'scary' sounding.

"Still, its just so...random. I mean I know you were good at art an all, just never expected fashion"

At Asahis downed expression, Suga cleared his throat and flailed his arms around trying to cover up what sounded like an insult.

"No! No! No! I didnt mean it like that! I just meant that-!"

Daichi sighed.

"I don't think Suga meant it in a bad way"

Suga smiled and Asahi grinned before he started twiddling with his thumbs.

"Are you guys heading home then?"

Suga sighed, looked at the police officer and then gripped his shoulder bag strap tighter. The night was still young and on a night like this, after a volleyball game, it brought a sense of nostalgia to the trio. It was like back in school when they would finish up practice, and walk down to the shops to pick up some meat buns whilst the sun set. He wasnt sure about Daichi, but Suga wanted to stay out. He barely ever got to see Asahi since he now officially lived in Tokyo, so no, he wasnt heading home.

"We could do something, all three of us?"

Daichi nodded and he and Suga began to discuss where to go, maybe something to eat, somewhere to drink but not too much since he had work in the morning. They continued discussing until Asahi clenched his fists and took a deep breath. He needed to tell them...

"Umm-!"

The pair stopped talking and glanced at their nervous friend. What the heck was he so nervous about now?

"My place? I...I actually have a surprise...if...umm that's ok?"

"Huh? A surprise?"

Which led to where they were now...on the bullet train heading to Tokyo. Daichi had done his best to reassure his nervous friend that they would enjoy the surprise no matter what it was. To take Asahis mind off of his nerves, Daichi decided to call Ennoshita and stick it on loudspeaker so they could all talk to him. It worked fairly well until the call ended and they still had over half an hour left on the train. Asahi realised this and scratched his palm a couple of times before scratching his jeans over his knees.

Suga elbowed Daichi, they shared a look after eyeing Asahi and then sighed.

"Umm...Nishinoya sounds like he's better"

Asahi looked up at him then with wide eyes.

"You've spoke to him?"

Suga nodded.

"Mhmm. Just checking up on him...you know, after everything with his Grandpa? Haven't you two kept in touch?"

"Uhh...kind of?"

Daichi blinked.

"Didn't Nishinoya say he was going to take over his Grandpas store?"

"I think so? Asahi, are you sure you havent heard anything from him? I thought he went to the same college as you?"

"He did! Umm...excuse me...bathroom"

Asahi stood from his seat and rushed past the confused looking pair to head to the bathroom. He turned on the cold water, splashed his face a couple of times and then pulled the toilet lid seat down so he could sit on that. He sighed.

He had been putting this idea off for far too long, three years exactly! He shouldn't even be nervous anymore, it was a stupid thing to be nervous about.

Unless his friends for nearly 10 years thought he was utterly disgusting and refused to look him in the eye anymore. No...Daichi had told him he hated people like that...and Suga accepted everyone, right?

It was too late to head back now...

Splashing more cold water on his face, he wiped himself dry with the sleeves of his brown jumper and then left the bathroom. He was walking through the middle of the train when he saw Sugas bright coloured hair pop out and noticed that he and Daichi were talking quietly.

"...you saw how upset he looked..."

"I know...you don't think..."

"That they've fallen out again? Maybe? In the meantime, lets just enjoy whatever surprise Asahi has laid out for us and-oh! Hi Asahi!"

Asahi nodded and sat down in his seat. He looked up at the pair across from him and he sighed.

"Ok...promise me you wont ask any questions?"

"Huh?"

"Please?"

Daichi nodded with a firm smile.

"We promise...?"

"Ok...my surprise is at home because...I have a partner and I want you to meet them!"

Again went unsaid.

Daichi squeezed Sugas arm on the table as soon as he saw the teachers mouth begin to open.

"That's great!"

The train ride eventually finished and they all stretched their arms up in the air. Two hours was too long...

Asahi led them through the area until they reached his place and he took a reassuring deep breath and exhaled slowly. Now or never he supposed.

He pushed the door open with another exhale and began to slip off his shoes.

"I'm home!"

He hung his shoes up on the shoe rack and slipped his feet into slippers before pulling out another two pairs for his friends. He heard the sound of rushing footsteps before looking up and he smiled at the owner.

"Asahi!"

The tiny little girl threw herself at the tall man, clutching on for dear life around his neck. The girl looked like she had been crying for a little while and Daichi and Suga only gasped.

"Asahi?! H..has a child?!"

"Asahi's a dad?!"

The girl sniffled for a couple of seconds before burying her face into Asahi's neck, her cheeks puffed out as she pouted. 

Then, to Suga and Daichis surprise, a male voice sounded out in the house and their confusion only grew and grew until a familiar face walked around the corner of the hallway and stopped.

"Oh...Suga, Daichi...hi"

Suga and Daichi only blinked and Asahi walked over to try and hand the small girl over to Nishinoya. Unsurprisingly, she didn't let go.

"Did you two get in another argument?"

Nishinoya only pointed to his right and frowned.

"She went into your office again! I keep telling her that it's dangerous because of all the sketches, but she doesnt listen! This weekend, I'm buying a lock!"

The girl stuck her tongue out at Nishinoya and he only responded by sticking his tongue back out. Asahi rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Haruka...I've told you lots of times...office is a bad place ok? It's got lots of dangerous things lying around so you might hurt yourself..."

She pouted again but nodded after a couple of seconds and wriggled her way out of Asahis arms. She ran off to presumably go play somewhere else and Suga finally erupted.

"Can we know what's happening yet?! Asahi! You have a daughter?! Where's your partner?! Did you marry her?! I thought you hadn't spoke to Nishinoya in ages!"

Nishinoya only raised an eyebrow at Asahi.

"Didnt you tell them?"

"I wanted to wait for you..."

"Ahh...in that case, umm...I'm Asahis partner...I hope you're ok with this..."

Daichi made a small ahh noise and Suga raised an eyebrow.

"Romantically?"

The couple nodded.

"So...so you're...?"

"Gay, yep"

Suga nodded once more and then dashed forwards to hug Asahi. Daichi patted Nishinoya on the shoulder and Suga groaned.

"This is what you were worried about on the train?! Idiot! What, did you think we would be disgusted in you?! Idiot! And what's that about saying you didnt keep in contact with him?! Liar!"

As Suga continued his rant, Daichi smiled at the smaller boy and sighed.

"Since I didn't know before, I'll say it now, congratulations..."

"Thanks Daichi. Oh! I'm making dinner! Stay for dinner?"

"Sure!"

When dinner was served, they all sat around their table and dug in. Haruka had been put to bed for a nap and Asahi had explained that Haruka wasnt their daughter that they kidnapped from someone (Suga had accused him of doing so) but she was actually Asahis niece from his step brothers side. He'd been admitted to hospital that morning with an infection of some sort, so Nishinoya decided to take over babysitting duties which would allow Asahi to see Hinata and Kageyamas game.

"I saw it on TV though! Man, sucks for Hinata, but it brought back a ton of memories!"

Daichi laughed at that and then chose that moment to ask about his secluded life after school since they didnt keep in contact much. Nishinoya explained how he had chosen the college route, still dreaming of becoming a world famous libero when his grandpa fell poorly. He dropped out two months after attending college and looked after his grandpa before he passed on. During his time of grieving, he turned to Asahi who helped him through everything and went to look after his grandpas shop. He stuck by Asahi the entire time and so did he, until the taller man had found out he wasnt doing too good at anything really...

"I don't know...I just...everything ended up too much in my head and I just stopped looking after myself...I was fine! Dont worry! I just stopped eating and stuff..."

Suga apologised and Nishinoya grasped onto Asahis hand underneath the table. He told them all about Asahi stopping by the shop every day after his Grandpa's funeral and eventually that led to confessions and misunderstandings and then another confession which led to them as a couple. Asahi attended university for two years, got straight into the fashion industry and with his and Nishinoyas saved up money (Grandpas inheritance and money from working at the shop) they bought the house.

"And...that's about it really?"

Suga picked out a piece of pork from the plate in the middle of the table and he smiled at the couple.

"Sounds like you two went through a lot..."

"Nah, Nishinoya did...he's the strong one..."

Daichi swallowed down a piece of pork and then raised an eyebrow.

"Did you change your hair?"

Nishinoya tapped the top of his head with his palm and grinned. The whole thing was black, flat down, except for the back which was tied in a tiny ponytail. It kinda looked like he had still spiked his hair up but without the gel...

"Uhuh! Back to black! Oh and I've grew too! Say hello to your five foot five king!"

Daichi and Suga decided to not comment on how...short that still was to them. Daichi then only noticed how baggy the t-shirt was on the smaller man, definitely belonged to Asahi...

When Nishinoya had taken on cleaning duty, he gathered the plates and took everything to the kitchen. Asahi gave everyone a fresh glass of water when everyone refused tea and then disappeared into the kitchen, allowing Suga and Daichi to have a quiet freak out over how...different Asahi and Nishinoya were. They were so in love, it was actually sickening in a beautiful way...

Suga excused himself to go to the bathroom and Daichi waited at the empty table by himself. He heard a mumble from the kitchen and decided to take a nosy peek, cheeks tinting a light pink at the sight. Nishinoya still had his hands in the sink full of water whilst Asahi stood behind him, arms draped over the smaller mans front and bent over slightly so he could crane his neck to kiss Nishinoyas lips. It didnt look like the most comfortable position in the world, but they did it with so much ease, that Daichi knew they had a lot of practice. He returned to the table after seeing Asahi kissing his boyfriends cheek a couple of times and hugging him with a hip sway.

Suga returned from the bathroom, Daichi gossiped like a teenage girl and Asahi returned from the kitchen with an apology for taking too long. Eventually, Nishinoya finished the cleaning and they all conversed until late at night when Suga recognised the time and he cursed under his breath.

"Daichi, we need to get the train soon if we actually want to make it to work tomorrow..."

When Suga and Daichi had left, Asahi cleared the table of its empty glasses and washed them out. Nishinoya stepped into the kitchen with a smile and leaned against the kitchen counter with his arms folded.

"I'm happy...I feel like it's been forever since I've last seen them..."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm..."

Asahi chuckled to himself and dried his hands with a nearby towel.

"So when are we going to tell them that when you're not working at the shop, you work part time as my fashion model?"

"Never in a million years! They'd never stop teasing me!"

Asahi laughed again and then sighed.

"I meant what I said earlier, about you being the strong one..."

"Thanks...I meant what I said earlier today too..."

Asahi frowned.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"That I love you..."

"Ah. I love you too..."

Asahi bent over a little to allow his boyfriend easier access to a kiss and when the smaller man had pulled on Asahis jumper in a teasing way, before they could even get far, Harukas cries were heard in the background.

"Asahi! Theres a smelly monster ghost in my room!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucked!! I tried my best to write these two in character...
> 
> I feel like Nishinoya would totally calm down after school and especially if his Grandpa passes away? Asahi would totally be more confident but still a little anxious ^.^


End file.
